Happiness
by D'vil
Summary: Ini hanya tentang kebahagiaan Sehun saat bersama Tao. shounen-ai. Huntao as mainpair.


**Tittle:**

"**Happiness"**

**Pair: HunTao **slight!** KrisTao**

**Well, hampir menahun jadi penghuni spi, tapi baru kali ini bisa publish drabble.**

I think its not good drabble,but** just enjoy **and **Happy reading!**

.

..

...

Nyiur yang mendesak dedaunan bergerak itu membuahkan nada yang tentram. Telinganya masih cukup baik untuk bisa menangkap permainya melodi alam yang tersuguh siang itu, bersahutan dengan sol sepatunya yang beradu dengan trotoar. Meski suara klakson terdengar mengusik sesekali, ia tak peduli. Kedamaian adalah kebahagiaan versi Tao. Bahagia itu sederhana.

"Kau tersenyum seperti orang gila," suara berat itu menjejalkan protes padanya, membuat pemuda berkantung mata itu mendongak sekaligus menatap wajah si empunya suara dengan marga Oh itu. "ada yang lucu?" tanyanya, si Huang-Huang ZiTao-menggeleng.

"Sudah, ayo jalan." Putusnya sambil mendorong punggung Sehun, memaksanya untuk melangkah. Namun Sehun tidak ingin, jadi ia bergeming meski ia merasa ada tekanan kuat yang disalurkan Tao pada punggungnya.

"Aku tidak mau, kalau jalan kau selalu dibelakang. Kalau jalan berdampingan, aku mau." Sehun melirik Tao dari ekor matanya. Tao mendesah.

"Baiklah." Ia menarik tangannya dari punggung Sehun dan mensejajarkan diri dengan pemuda tampan tapi cadel itu. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku dengar pantai Qingdao itu keren," Tao hanya mengangguk sekenanya. "nanti kita kesana ya?" dan lagi-lagi Tao hanya mengangguk, namun kali ini ia melalukannya dengan tersenyum dan tatapan mengarah pada Sehun. Sebuah janji terukir disana.

"Mau beli bir, dulu?" Tawar Tao setelahnya, Sehun bergumam 'tentu' sambil melemparkan pandangannya kedepan.

Tao menawarkan sebuah kedai terkenal di pusat kota yang mempunyai bir terbaik disana. Jadi Sehun hanya asal menyetujui usul Tao tanpa mengetahui, jarak pusat kota masih cukup jauh. Dan Sehun baru merutuki pilihannya berkata 'ya' tadi karna ketika kakinya terasa pegal, Tao bilang mereka baru menempuh setengah perjalanan. Sehun meminta Tao berhenti untuk istirahat.

"Kau mau kakiku patah?." Sehun memijit kakinya yang terasa berat itu di sebuah bangku taman. Tao terkekeh.

"Tuan Oh bodoh, kau berlebihan. Ini musim dingin, anggap saja olahraga. Kita butuh bergerak untuk sehat." Mengumpat keras dan Tao terbahak mendengarnya. Sehun sama sekali tak menerima alasan Tao, tapi ketika pemuda bermarga Huang itu meraih tangannya lantas menyeretnya untuk kembali melangkah, ia diam saja. Tangan Tao lembut.

Sebuah cengiran terpuas abstrak di wajah flat Sehun. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sehun berharap bahwa tengah kota berada jauh di kutub selatan. Dia berbunga. Mereka telah menghabiskan lima belas menit dengan berjalan kaki-tak lupa tangan yang saling bertautan-dan Sehun menikmati masa itu dengan tanpa sedetik pun hendak ia lupakan. Namun ia mengutuk siapapun yang telah menelfon Huang ZiTao-nya hingga membuat jalinan jemari mereka terlepas karna Tao mengangkat panggilan itu dengan cepat. Sehun membencinya, apalagi mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah...

"Kris-gege?" Ya, pemuda China-Kanada kekasih Huang ZiTao.

"Aku bersama Sehun, kami mau minum bir~." Tao menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak kok, lagi pula kalau minum banyak kenapa? Aku kan sudah dewasa. Dan juga, aku orang Qingdao." Tao tertawa lebar setelahnya, mengabaikan Sehun yang meremas ujung baju hangatnya sendiri.

"Gege cerewet sekali, aku matikan dulu ya? Kami hampir sampai."

"Aku juga menyayangi gege." Dan panggilan itu berakhir. Tao menyimpan ponselnya di saku dan beralih menatap Sehun.

* * *

"Nanti makan malam sekalian ya?"

Aroma bir membumbung kental di kedai itu, sesekali aroma nasi goreng juga saling serobot meminta ruang untuk menebarkan pesona di indra penciuman para pengunjung yang nampak kelaparan. Tao dan Sehun duduk berhadapan dengan menu yang sama di satu meja mereka, nasi goreng dan bir dingin. Setengah dari isi piring Tao telah berpindah kedalam perutnya, sedangkan Sehun baru menyendok beberapa.

"Tidak suka nasi gorengnya ya?." Tanya Tao setelah menelan suapan nasi gorengnya yang kesekian.

"Suka kok, tapi tidak terlalu lapar." Tao hanya mengangguk lantas kembali makan, tak menyadari pemuda disebrangnya tengah tersenyum dengan sebuah bait pujian yang ia lontarkan diam-diam pada sosok Huang menggemaskan itu.

'Cantik. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya, Tao? Tingkah menggemaskanmu yang tak ada duanya, juga perhatianmu karna kau sosok yang protektif. Seperti anak kecil yang terlalu banyak menuntut tapi sebanding dengan yang diberi. Aku salah ya kalau terpesona dan jatuh hati padamu?.'

Berakhir dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak mungkin terjawab, tapi Sehun tak terlalu ambil pusing. Irisnya tak lepas memandangi wajah Tao yang tengah menikmati santapannya. Ini adalah kebahagian versi Oh Sehun. Bahagia itu sederhana.

**-fin-**


End file.
